


Слова острее лезвия, но лечат лучше пластыря, ломая и собирая вновь...

by girl_vampirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: ПостХогвартс. Гарри и Северус встречались, но потом зельевар выгоняет его.И вот коллажик от дорогой меня, который в силу моей рукожопости на момент его создания - 2018 год как никак, совершенно не соответствует моему фанфику:https://twitter.com/Girl_Vampirka/status/1051902058780090369:"(
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape





	Слова острее лезвия, но лечат лучше пластыря, ломая и собирая вновь...

«Наша история любви  
Была придумана», — слова,  
Произнесенные тобой,  
В ту роковую ночь.

«Ты просто лишь мальчишка обыденный.  
Влюбленный и от этого смешней.  
Твоими чувствами легко манипулировать.  
Твои желания становятся скучней».

Твои слова как лезвия. «Прости меня» —  
Ты скажешь,  
Спустя столько лет.

«За что? За что прощать,  
Скажи ты мне?  
За правду, ткнутую в лицо?  
За сердце, навсегда разбитое?  
Или же,  
есть что-то там еще?»

«Нет, ты не понял, Гарри!  
Молчи, прошу! Нет, умоляю!  
Да усмири ты свою пылкость  
Гриффиндорскую!» «Профессор,  
Ну не кривитесь так! Вы,  
Первый, сами, на эту форму перешли!  
Ну что ж, извольте, я продолжу,  
О чём уж начал говорить:

Так вот, профессор, не серчайте,  
Что память всколыхну я вашу,  
Напомнить лишь хочу я вам, что, сэр,  
Не так давно вы на неё ссылались,  
Нахваливая «пылкость  
Гриффиндорскую» как качество,  
отменное в постели.

Или же я перебываю  
В заблуждении?  
Так просветите же меня,  
Професор!»

Он рухнул на пол обездвижено  
И застонал: пути назад нет, видимо.  
Но ошибался Сев: за стенкою воздвигнутой,  
Что льдом и холодом пронизана,  
Надежда теплится на счастье долгожданное.  
И сеточкой по стенке трещины рассыпались,  
При виде до сих пор любимого, разбитого.

«Но, Гарри, позволь же мне договорить  
И, может, мненье обо мне  
Ты сможешь изменить», — то голос был его  
Надломленный.

«Я виноват, я знаю,  
И о прощенье умолять,  
не смею.  
Но мне так мерзко,  
Больно, стыдно,  
Оно грызет все изнутри.  
И требует признанья.

Я виноват, я знаю,  
Что чувств я испугался, оттолкнув,  
Тебя, что с чувствами ко мне пришёл,  
Что чувствовать меня заставил необъяснимое  
Тепло  
И чуждую, доселе мне, привязанность.

Как помнишь, опыт с Лили,  
Добра мне сильно не принёс.  
Я испугался повторенья,  
Что бросишь ты меня  
Однажды, оставив одного,  
И сердце унося с собой  
Мое.

От страха разум потерялся, признаю́сь,  
И дел свершенных в то мгновенье  
Мне не исправить никогда.  
Спасибо за явленье,  
Моей души чу́дного облегченья.  
Прости, за то,  
Что было. Прощай,  
Уйду я тихо».

«Нет, Северус, постой», —  
Не слышен шёпот тихий  
Того, чье сердце вновь разбито,  
Уже от счастия неясного.  
Надежды пламя разгорелось.  
Глаза блестят, и речь  
Прерывиста.

«Ежели то правда — мной услышанное,  
Твое межстрочное признанье,  
Что лёд мой сердца убрало,  
Ежели то правда — могу ли я,  
Тебя о вот чём попросить:  
Ты глядя мне в глаза скажи,  
То, спрятанное в монологе!  
Скажи же! Что ты медлишь?  
Ведь…» «Я люблю тебя»

«О, Северус», — плотину прорвало,  
Потоки хлынули из глаз  
Так рано повзрослевшего юнца.  
Сломался человек морозный,  
Пустив наружу боль, любовь.  
Он зарыдал, цепляясь пальцами  
За мантию любимого  
И еле слышно, сбивчиво шепча:

«Я так люблю тебя, люблю!  
Останься, дорогой, прошу!  
Мне без тебя не выжить —  
Не смогу  
Я снова стены те воздвигнуть,  
Не впасть в депрессию  
И жить…»

***

То был момент признанья главного,  
Что жизнь  
На «до» и «после» разделил.  
Им будет трудно много времени,  
Мы знаем,  
Но ждет их счастие в конце.

15 октября 2018


End file.
